


A QB & His Boys — Bonus Scene

by Grey1227



Series: A QB & His Boys [4]
Category: National Football League RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: JJ is on the Steelers, M/M, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey1227/pseuds/Grey1227
Summary: What happened in the shower between JJ and Big Ben after Derek and TJ passed out?
Relationships: Ben Roethlisberger/JJ Watt
Series: A QB & His Boys [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015846
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	A QB & His Boys — Bonus Scene

**Author's Note:**

> My friend wanted to know what happened, so I wrote this kinda fast — excuse the dumb mistakes.
> 
> Will be the last of this series for now at least.
> 
> Let me know if you have any ideas for topics or pairings etc... love hearing from you guys

Ben was in heaven, here he was in the bathroom gazing at the huge well muscled back of JJ Watt. Not even 10 minutes ago he had just finished pumping his load into both the younger Watt brothers, Derek and TJ. Now he stared dumbly at the defensive end’s ass as the blonde giant turned on the shower. After testing to make sure the water was hot enough JJ turned to Ben and held his hand out,

“C’mere, Big Ben, let me clean you up”

Pulling his new captain close, JJ placed a light kiss on Ben’s lips before adding a playful bite, earning him a growl from the quarterback. Ben tried to grind up against the blonde, but JJ held him away.

“Not yet, stud, let me take care of you first”

The two stepped into the shower, the hot water and steam relaxing their muscles. JJ was quick to guide Ben under the shower head, letting his captain take in the heat from the water. Pressing his chest against Ben’s back, JJ placed kisses along his neck.

“I really appreciate how you’ve been treating my brothers, Ben”

“Like I said, JJ, if I would’ve known that was what the boys needed, I would’ve jumped at the opportunity sooner!” Ben laughed.

Reaching around Ben, JJ began rubbing and massaging the QB’s chest.

“That’s not what I meant big guy”

“Oh?” Ben hissed as JJ sucked a bruise where his neck and jaw connected,

“You’ve been taking care of them even before you knew. You encourage them, teach them, you make them feel important. They never shut up about you, frankly,”

“I never knew that,” Ben said, “I admit I always had a soft spot for the boys, hell I might have even fantasized ‘bout them, but I never guessed they liked me like this!” Ben waved his hand, gesturing to the current situation.

JJ chuckled, the rumbling sending vibrations through Ben’s back. JJ turned Ben around and pulled him out from under the water. JJ looked at Ben, his blue eyes smiling.   
“You’re a good guy,  Ben, I can tell you care about my little brothers. You don’t judge us for our relationship. The only reason I let you join me and the boys is because I could tell I can trust you to provide for them.”  Ben was shocked at that, “What are you saying JJ?” JJ’s smile was wide, “Would you be interested in being with us more? There’s plenty of room for a fourth!”

If this was a cartoon, Ben’s jaw would’ve dropped to the floor. “Are you serious, JJ? You actually want me to join you guys?” JJ squeezed Ben’s shoulders, “Sure do, whaddya say Big Ben? You wanna go out with the Watt boys?” Ben crashed his mouth against the blonde’s, pressing close against JJ as he gave him a searing kiss.

Finally pulling away from the kiss, Ben said, “That answer your question, stud?” Grinning, JJ responded, “Yeah, that and the dick poking my belly!” Ben blushed, but before he could come up with a response, JJ wrapped his massive hands around the star quarterback’s cock, making the man moan.

“Fuck!!” Ben yelled, “Shh, big guy! Don’t wanna wake the boys right?” JJ teased, rubbing his thumbnail over the slit of Ben’s cock.

“Shit!” Ben cursed, his legs getting slightly weak. “You’re gonna make me slip and fall if you keep doing that, stud,” Ben panted out. JJ hummed, lightly pumping the hard flesh in his hand, “You came twice not even ten minutes ago, wouldn’t have guessed you had this kind of stamina, Big Ben,”

“Yeah, well you aren’t the one who just found out the three hottest brothers in the NFL want you in their be—— ahhh!!!” JJ sucked another bruise on Ben’s neck as he ran his thumb across the sensitive underside of Ben’s head. “No? I guess you’re right,” JJ mused, “well, I think it’s only right then that since Derek and TJ got you off, that I do the same! That sound fair?” JJ had a devilish look in his eyes,

“All I know is you’re gonna fucking kill me if you keep doing that!” Ben exclaimed,  “Well we can’t have that, we need our quarterback!” JJ chuckled, 

“Here,” he guided Ben to sit on the shower bench out of the spray of the water. Ben’s eyes widened as the blonde giant got down on his knees in front of him, the hot water hitting his large back. “What are you doing, JJ?” The mischievous light had returned in JJ’s eyes, “Just showing my captain how much I appreciate him” before Ben could respond his cock was deep in the hot, nearly scalding, mouth of JJ Watt.

Ben’s head fell back against the shower wall with a thud, JJ was easily going down on his eight inches like it was nothing. The oldest brother was clearly the most talented out of the three sexually. Derek was clearly a bottom boy who’d rather be fucked than suck, and TJ’s oral fixation tended to result in him staying still for long periods of time, but JJ... he was a pro.   


“Fuck, JJ!” JJ hummed at the sound of Ben’s moans, sending vibrations throughout the man’s whole body. The blowjob continued for a few more minutes, Ben cursing as JJ’s tongue ran along the sensitive spots on his cock. “Oh my god, I’m gonna fucking cum if you keep doing that JJ!” JJ got off Ben’s cock with a pop, “That’s the point, ain’t it?” He said before taking Ben back down until his nose was in the man’s pubes.

Ben moaned again, he wasn’t going to last much longer, and he wasn’t even close to finished playing with this stud. Deciding that now was the time to take control, Ben grabbed JJ’s hair and pulled him off his cock. The defensive end’s lips were red and swollen, a trail of saliva connecting his mouth and Ben’s cock. “As much as I love that talented mouth of yours, JJ, I really want to explore your body a bit.” JJ looked surprised, “You do?” Ben smiled down at his new teammate, “I sure do, and remember I’m the captain — what I say goes, now stand up for me!” JJ did as he said and stood before the sitting man. 

Ben looked the younger man up and down, this was the first time he was able to get a good look at him. No doubt, JJ was a stud. His muscles had muscles, and even though they were both 6’5”, JJ still seemed to tower over him, more so now that he was sitting down in front of the blonde. JJ’s pecs were huge, with half-dollar sized nipples, no wonder TJ sucked on them so much. Ben was surprised at the amount of hair JJ had on his chest, the former Texan had a light smattering of blonde-brown fur on his chest, the water making it more visible. Last, but not least, Ben looked at the monster JJ was packing. He had seen that JJ was longer than him when they were in bed with the younger boys, but now he could take a good look at him. The blonde was at least nine inches and at least double Ben’s in thickness. With how quickly everything happened in the bed, Ben had neglected to notice that JJ was uncut... now that he thought about it all the Watt’s were uncut. JJ’s foreskin was already partially pulled back from the head which was dripping precum. Ben reached out and took JJ’s cock in his hand, pumping lightly.

“This feel good, JJ?” Ben asked, “Fuck!” Was all JJ could respond with. “We’ll get to that, stud, don’t you worry!” Deciding on what he wanted to do with this giant, Ben stood up and made JJ sit down on the shower bench. “Now, JJ, you think you can follow your captain’s orders as well as your little brothers do?” JJ  puffed out his chest at the challenge, “Hell yeah, I can! Whatever you want, Ben.” Smiling, Ben kissed the blonde and whispered in his ear, “I want you to fuck me” JJ moaned, a spurt of precum landing on his belly. JJ quickly reached under the bench and pulled out a bottle. “Is that lube? Why do you have lube in the shower?” JJ grinned, “Derek likes shower sex, that’s why I sprung for the bench!”

Squeezing the contents of the bottle into his hand, JJ pumped his cock, making sure to get plenty on, he looked up when Ben grabbed the lube from his hand. “I don’t wanna state the obvious, but you’re huge stud! That monster isn’t gonna fit in me without a little help!” Once the men were lubed up and ready, Ben placed his foot on the bench and began crawling into JJ’s arms.

Wrapping his arms around Ben’s back, JJ helped the man get up in his lap. He moaned as he felt Ben’s hole brush across his tip, “You ready, stud?” Ben asked, JJ nodded in answer. “Fuck, you’re even bigger than I thought!” Ben moaned as he bottomed out in JJ’s lap, “Is that a good thing? Am I hurting you?” Ben leaned in and gave the blonde a heated kiss, “Feels great, I love it, just give me a moment,” the two continued kissing and touching one another’s bodies until Ben felt comfortable. After a few short moments Ben began to lift himself up off of JJ’s cock, then suddenly dropped himself down, JJ yelped at the sudden sensation. Smirking, Ben began to set a pace.

Ben really had no idea sex with JJ would be this good. The younger man thrusted into Ben the best he could, hitting his prostate with each thrust. He was kissing and biting along Ben’s body, twisting his nipples. Ben ground his cock against JJ’s belly, getting closer to cumming. Ben decided he wanted his money’s worth, he leaned over in JJ’s ear, “JJ you wanted to show your captain how good you can be, right?” JJ looked right back into Ben’s eyes, “Yes, sir!” Was his proud response. “Good, now I want you to be good and fuck me as good and deep as you can, can you do that for me big boy?”Before Ben even realized he was being lifted through the air and pinned against the wall. Instinctively, Ben wrapped his legs around JJ’s waist and his arms around the younger man’s neck. “What the—— FUCK!!!!” Ben yelled, JJ’s cock slid even further inside of him, curving firmly against his prostrate. JJ quickly covered Ben’s mouth with a kiss, “Shh! Don’t wanna wake the boys, do we, Big Ben?” Ben moaned, “Holy fuck, JJ, that feels good, you’re strong as hell!” JJ, just like his brothers, puffed up at the praise and began thrusting inside Ben again.

The only thing holding Ben in the air was JJ’s cock, and the blonde’s sheer strength. The angle placed JJ farther inside of him than anyone has every been and constantly rubbing along his prostate. “Fuck, JJ, feels so damn good, baby!” JJ was thrusting into Ben at full strength, “Only doing what you asked me to do, Big Ben... I’m good at following directions, aren’t I?” Ben could barely see straight, “The best! Jesus, just keep doing that!” JJ continued thrusting into Ben’s hole, kissing his new captain all the while. Ben felt himself getting close, but the position they were in prevented his cock from getting any friction, and he couldn’t use his hands or he would fall. “I’m close JJ, fuck me good, big boy!” JJ was getting close too, he could feel his balls tightening up. JJ sped up his thrusts, pounding deep into Ben’s. The stimulation to Ben’s prostate was finally too much and he came, cum covering his belly and JJ’s, some hitting under his jaw. JJ couldn’t take the tightening of Ben’s hole around his cock, he kissed Ben as he came deep inside him.

JJ, guided them back down onto the bench, Ben in his lap. “Fuck, Ben, that was amazing!” Ben rested his head on JJ’s shoulder panting, “I gotta admit, between you and your brothers, tonight was the best sex I’ve ever had!” JJ smiled at that, leaning down he kissed Ben, “We aim to please! That mean you wanna stay with us?” Ben looked deep into JJ’s blue eyes, “You mean long time? I’m definitely thinking about it... let’s start with tonight though. We need to clean up and get to bed with the boys.”“Yessir!” JJ responded, saluting his new QB.

Finishing up in the shower, the two men made their way back to the bed. Derek and TJ were still asleep, wrapped up in each other’s arms. Ben felt unsure as to whether he should climb in and join them, but a hand at his back from JJ guided him to the bed. JJ took the right side of the bed, laying behind Derek; Ben took the left and wrapped his arms around TJ. “Ben?” JJ called to him, “No matter if you wanna stay with us long term, we’re here for you, and we’ll always be ready.” And Ben believed him. “Thank you JJ, I care about you boys.” And he meant it.


End file.
